


Daddy

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Daddy

Dylan didn't quite understand what was going on. They told him his daddy was being lowered into the ground, and that he would soon be in Heaven. Well, that didn't make any sense. Heaven was in the sky, so why was his daddy being lowered into the ground? And they were putting a big box in the ground. Was his daddy in the box? How would he get out of it to get to Heaven? He sucked on his thumb as his mom held him during the burial. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like it.


End file.
